une mauvaise journée
by yelrak
Summary: Os Karley, AU"Elle était là. Debout devant toi, te surplombant de sa grande taille. Ton cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et tu avais l'impression que le monde l'avait imité. Elle était là, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus, sa tête légèrement penché sur le coté et sa lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses dents."


Une petit OS Karley AU, en espéreant que ça vous plaise :)

Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages !

Enjoy ! Yelrak.

* * *

C'était juste une mauvaise journée. Peut-être un peu plus mauvaise que les autres mauvaises journées que tu avais, mais ça ne changeait pas beaucoup.

Tu t'étais fait virée du lycée. Pour une semaine, mais tu t'étais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. Tu en avais marre de ne pas être assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que tout le monde avait compris depuis longtemps, et de ne pas être assez agréable pour avoir des amies, et de ne pas être assez belle pour avoir l'air heureuse, et de ne pas être assez courageuse pour être toi-même.

Tu étais sortie du bureau du directeur en furie. Tu avais une boule au ventre. Tu voulais crier que tu n'avais pas triché, que c'était tes mots, et tes idées, mais que c'était seulement Puck qui avait réecrit ton devoir.

C'était un de tes seuls amis, parce que tu le laissais débarquer dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit, bourré, ou les yeux rouges, sans jamais demander pourquoi. Même si il n'était pas assez intelligent pour travailler pour lui, il l'était assez pour prendre tes mots et leur donner un sens. Ça faisait longtemps que vous faisiez ça, parce que c'était la seule façon pour toi d'arriver à maintenir un niveau acceptable.

Cette fois, ça avait loupé. Le professeur d'histoire t'avait vu sortir ton devoir de la poche de ton jean. Il s'était même cru drôle en disant «Si quelqu'un d'autre que Miss Wilde a son cerveau dans son pantalon, qu'il le dise de suite.». Comme si quelqu'un sur Terre disait encore ''de suite'' en étant totalement sérieux.

Tu n'avais pas voulu pleuré devant le directeur. Tu avais voulu attendre d'être dehors. Sauf que dehors, tu l'avais vu, elle.

Elle était au bureau de la secrétaire. Elle était grande. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle penchait la tête en parlant. Elle se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Tu te souvenais de l'avoir déjà vue dans les couloirs. Tu te souvenais que ça ne t'avait pas fait cett effet là.

Tu t'étais dit que ça devait être à cause de ton renvoi, que ça chamboulait tes émotions.

Tu étais sortie du lycée, sans la regarder plus longtemps. Tu avais marché un peu, au hasard, avant de t'asseoir sur le plus au gradin au-dessus du terrain de foot.

Alors que, enfin, tu étais seule, tu ne pleurais pas. Tes yeux restait insupportablement sec. Tu avais besoin de pleurer, de laisser sortir de ton corps toute cette douleur.

Tu avais finis par appuyer tes poings contre tes paupière fermées, pour provoquer, les larmes d'une façon plus physique.

Toujours rien. Et tu étais restée là, à ne pas bouger, à désespérer de ne plus sentir aucune haine, à te sentir vide, tout simplement.

Puis tu avais ouvert les yeux. Tu avais dut cligner un peu des paupières pour chasser les étoiles noires et blanches que tu voyais un peu partout.

Puis tu l'avais sentit, ce parfum. Aussi léger qu'une larme qui roule sur la joue.

Elle était là. Debout devant toi, te surplombant de sa grande taille. Ton cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et tu avais l'impression que le monde l'avait imité. Elle était là, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus, sa tête légèrement penché sur le coté et sa lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses dents.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Tu n'avais pas hésité.

-Oui.

Elle s'était assise à coté de toi, et elle avait regardé dans la même direction que toi, vers le terrain de foot.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air ridicule, à courir après une balle comme des chiots ?

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ton expulsion, alors qu'à Mckingley, tout le monde était déjà au courant, c'était certain. Elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle, d'adorable et de réconfortant, d'une certaine manière.

-Ouais. C'est sûr.

Alors tu t'étais dit que tu retournerais peut-être au lycée, une fois que tes sept jours de quarantaine serait passé. Et tu t'étais dit, que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise journée.


End file.
